To Build a Home
by MyAnnabelLee
Summary: What starts as an innocent night between close friends ends in heated romance, passion, and a sudden understanding of their own hearts.


"_Natsu,_" Lucy breathed hotly, her fingers clenched tightly into the dragon slayer's pink tresses as his mouth worked wonders across her collarbone. Her naked chest pressed demandingly up against his as he crudely grabbed onto her thigh, pulling their bodies closer together. A moan exploded past her lips, feeling as their centers inescapably rubbed roughly against one another.

It'd been only ten minutes prior that the two were sat on the girl's bedroom floor, thumbing through an old photo album from the guild. It had all seemed so innocent in the moment; genuine smiles and laughter shared as they looked on at the childhood faces from their past. But in the end, it'd taken nothing more than a languid rub at the inside of her own thigh followed by a heavy set of brown eyes looking up into serpentine ones. The rest was nothing more than a slew of burned off clothes and grabby hands.

Now a low groan of almost misery whimpered out from the woman's throat as her hands cupped Natsu by the jaw, forcing him to look her in the eye. Breathing laboriously, she said, "Bed. Now." Needing nothing more, a devious grin split across the male's cheeks as he hoisted her up from off the floor and tossed her onto the mattress a few feet behind them. Crawling up between her legs he grabbed hold of his hardened length and shakily guided it to her exposed entrance. His stare flickered down between their bodies and to their heated cores as she in turn watched his excited face. The moment he rubbed his head against the wet outer edge of her center they both erupted in agonizing moans.

"Stop playing with me Natsu," she warned, lifting up one leg to tie around his lower back.

"Yeah, it's never smart to keep you waiting," he said teasingly with that same mocking curve of his lips. But before she had a chance to retaliate he'd pushed inside her, and any thought of annoyance she might've been harboring was immediately tossed to the wayward. Her head lulled back as if trying to get a good look at her headboard, having a nearly out-of-body experience as he pulled out and shoved back in. It was only a matter of seconds before the two found their rhythm and were going at it like true experts.

"Oh god, that's it," she huffed, hooking her arms under his and grappling onto his shoulders. "Right there Natsu – that's it!"

"Oh is it?" he breathed back, hitting the spot again with accuracy and earning a shrill cry from the woman beneath him. Liking the results given to him, he kept on aiming for that area, the sound of their hot skin slapping against one another reverberating through out her small bedroom. The longer and harder he went on the louder and more desperate her moans became, and soon enough, Natsu found himself having to smother her mouth with his own, tongue and all.

When he pulled away, he hushed, "You've got be quieter than that Luce, someone might hear." One of the few drawbacks of staying in an apartment, she supposed. She hummed an agreement and furled in her lips, trying to suppress her vocalized pleasure.

Leaning his head down, he took up one of her ruby red nipples between his lips and began suckling on it, occasionally rolling his tongue over and around and even going so far as to gently tweak it between his teeth. A closed mouth moan bubbled behind her lips before she growled, "This isn't going to help me be quieter you shithead." Though un-seeable, the blonde headed woman could still feel the way he smiled against her skin: a dead giveaway that something awfully pleasurable was about to conspire.

One of his hands trailed down the smooth plains of her stomach and to the heated section where his own hips continuously beat down against hers. Then, without warning or forgiveness, he began to rub circles against her sensitive clit. "_Ah! Natsu!_" she cried uncontrollably, feeling her body's sensitivity flood into overdrive as every pleasure nerve came to life. Without meaning to, her nails dug ruthlessly down the firm plains of his back, leaving in their wake streaks of welted red. The dragon slayer hardly seemed to have noticed though, and if he had it only was used as fuel to push him further in his mission. The sounds the woman was making was driving him insane. He could swear that there was no noise in the entire universe that could compare to her voice. It was a guaranteed weakness for him; something that would always make him stumble and turn, looking for her. God save them all should the day ever come when that voice cried out in anything but pleasure. Natsu couldn't even think of it.

His name rang off of her tongue again and it rattled inside his head like bells. He tried to focus on the way her face looked, taking particular note of all her features. Those soft round cheeks, the gentle curve of her cute chin, the perfect shade of her supple lips, that little button nose…

His eyes pinched shut as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. She was too much. She would kill him someday, he could just feel it. Her arms had tied around his muscled torso now, hugging him in such a way that made the entire moment seem sentimental. Natsu's frantic movement began to slow, and before long it had reached an almost painful pace as he slid in and away from her, his lips continuously pecking at the inside of her neck. Lucy didn't have a need for complaint; glad even, that this new speed gave room for her to catch her breath.

Eventually, her small hands trailed upward to knot themselves into the sweaty strands of hair that hung from the nape of his neck. Natsu could feel her heartbeat pounding against his chest. Tucking his own hands beneath her small body, he repositioned them both so that they were in a sitting position, his legs bent around her waist while her own draped over his and encircling his hips. Their bodies moved deftly in unison with one another, not missing a beat in this new pose. They held each other closer, the males head resting on her chest as her lids laid shut and her mouth hung limply open. The moon had filled the room like a solid object, changing everything to an off white shade. Their wet skin glowed beneath its touch.

"Lucy," Natsu hushed, his own eyes shut with a mixture of heat and exhaustion and a fear that sight would ruin whatever the hell it was he was feeling inside. The woman couldn't gather enough of herself to respond, but turned her face into him to leave a kiss on his cheek so that he knew she was listening. The feeling in his stomach tightened itself into knots. The dragon slayer's arm restricted around the woman as he held her impossibly closer to him, as if afraid she'd disappear from him at any given moment. His rosy eyebrows were furrowed together in frustration for the things he couldn't understand. "Lucy…" he whimpered again, his voice nearly sounding like a cry now. He felt that he was on the verge of pinpointing what this gut sensation was; something that dangled between lust and another emotion. It made him scared, and out of fear he clung to her tighter.

"Natsu," his girl whispered airily into his ear, and it struck something fierce inside his chest. "I love you." And then he knew. There was no more wonderment, no more sickness or fear or questioning. It was the most obvious conclusion to come to in the world, and he felt a fool for not having realized it before. An excited joy filled the pinket as a bright smile ignited onto his cheeks. Pulling slight away from the woman, he looked her fearlessly in the eyes. [Name] was taken by shock, her previously smooth and fluid hip rocking faltering for a moment. She blinked owlishly at him, startled by his wide grin. His sharp teeth nearly looked ready to crack open in laughter.

"Ha ha!" he cackled shortly, though his voice sounded closer to relief than genuine humor. "I love you, Lucy!" An awkward smile tweaked onto her face, and she had no words to offer up as he smothered her with kisses and swept her into a place of pure euphoria. The only thing she was certain of for the rest of the night is the way he made her body feel when he touched her, and the way he made her heart feel when he repeated like clockwork, "_I love you._"

_So I have another version of this story posted where Lucy is replaced with my OC, Regina. This was originally written as a reader-insert but since I can't post those on here, I figured I might as well make two different versions of it. I personally don't ship NaLu at all but I saw no harm in making those happy who do. So I hope you liked it!_


End file.
